Night Crow
by GavinVenom
Summary: Takes place in the future. The remaining Charmed Ones kids must now battle a new evil that's rising.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in this story except for any made up ones. Charmed's owned by who whoever owns it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
This is who I am. Melinda Prudence Halliwell. I'm the usual fourteen-year-old girl who spends most her time at the mall or hanging with friends at the Skate Park and as you know struggling with school and grades. If I weren't struggling I wouldn't be writing this. People tell me I'm good looking with dark hair and bright blue eyes. That may be right, but I think I'm too short. At least standing to my sixteen-year-old cousin Psytora Dean. Psytora stands at five nine with brown eyes and long brown hair with model like good looks that make most of the girls at this school envy her. She doesn't seem to notice this or maybe she didn't care. Psytora's a big tomboy. All she wears is guy clothes and loves to play sports specially Hockey and Football. She tries out for both teams every year and never make it, but always keeps it together and is never agitated about it It's what I admire most about her. Her dedication to never give up. We may seem like your average teens, but were not. Psytora's part witch and I'm part Whitelighter and witch.  
  
Our mothers once made up two of the three members of the charmed ones. Our Aunt Paige made up the third one replacing our Aunt Prue who died in a demon attack. Aunt Paige died too before my oldest brother Wyatt was even one years old and she died trying to fight a warlock alone. Her fiancé Richard. Their Whitelighter at the time, Chris Perry tried to save her, but he was too late. After Aunt Paige's death he filled in for her. No one understood how he could replace her in the power of three. He died too. Alone, killed by someone he obviously knew which made Phoebe and Paige expect it was someone from the future. The mystery of who Chris was became solved when my moms second son, my brother Chris who she named after their fallen half witch half whitelighter started looking more and more like him every year.  
  
Chris is now sixteen and unlike Wyatt and me his real father isn't Leo. His father was a part demon, warlock, and darklighter that shape shifted into my father to get to my mother. They hunted the demon, but was never able to catch him. He's still out there, but they don't talk much about it. After Chris was born Mom and Aunt Phoebe binded his powers and since my parents got back together my dad adopted him. For the most part we all get along with Chris.. At least that's what we let people think, but him and Wyatt are always constantly going at it. Sibling rivalry I guess or maybe there's something more.. Only one Chris gets along with in the family is Aunt Phoebe's second husband.. Or first husband remarried. whatever you want to call it, Cole. They both have a lot in common.  
  
Uncle Cole isn't Psytora's father even though he's more of a father than her real father was. Jason Dean learned of Aunt Phoebe's powers and didn't hit the road at first, but he did have his own ideas. He tried to exploit her powers and when she said no, he left her. Course he also ended up having to leave half his money and house in California too. Aunt Phoebe went to a different paper to work as an advice columnist and gave most of the money she got from Jason to charity. If the relationships or fighting family members doesn't get us the constant demon attacks will. Now are you sorry you asked about my family?  
  
Melinda pushed a piece of dark hair back behind her ear, rereading the essay she wrote for school. Who was she kidding? In a perfect world she could turn that in, but this isn't a perfect world. Here they had to hide they were witches. She often wondered why, but her Mom and Aunt both spoke of a future where Aunt Prue was alive and witches were known about. It wasn't a good future and they didn't want her, her cousin or her brothers to have to go through that. The teen threw the paper in the garbage and grabbed a clean sheet, beginning her rewriting. She glanced at the clock, reading six. God homework was taking forever! At this rate the mall would be closed before she could get there.  
  
Only if she had Astral Projection like Psytora. Than she could be here making it seem like she was doing her homework, but was really at the mall having fun. Melinda's powers consisted of temporal stasis, premonitions, and orbing. None of which were helping her right now. She's tried orbing before, but was caught by her father or her perfect brother Wyatt and freezing didn't work on her family members except Chris, but he is never left in charge when their parents went out. Only Wyatt and it was either his way or you were locked in your room all night.  
  
The teen went back to her paper, but looked at the vent in her floor when she suddenly heard her father's voice in the living room below.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Around."  
  
When she heard Chris' voice she groaned. Not again. She thought.  
  
"Where are you going to be back?" Leo's voice was calm like it always was. He never seemed to argue.  
  
"I don't know." Chris' voice made him sound like he was in a hurry. For what she wondered.  
  
"It's a school night, so be back at eleven and I need to know where you're going just in case we need to get a hold of you."  
  
"If you need to get a hold of me call my cell. Where I'm going is none of your business." Melinda heard the front door slam shut as Chris left. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Melinda opened her window, watching her brother. She grabbed one of her rolled up socks from the floor and threw it down at Chris' head, to get his attention.  
  
The six foot and one inch green eyed teen felt the sock hit him and caught it, looking up at her. "What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
He threw it back up at her. "Come where?"  
  
"Where ever you're going."  
  
He shook his head. "No."  
  
"Why? If you don't take me I'll tell Dad." She said climbing out her window.  
  
"Tell him what? You don't know where I'm going." He glanced at his watch. I don't have time for this shit. He thought and watched her climb out of her window. "Get back in your room. You're going to fall."  
  
"No I'm not. I've seen you do this enough to know how to do it right."  
  
"Than jump." He turned and walked to the bus stop.  
  
"Hey wait!" She let go with one arm and lost her balance, falling to the ground below her window. "Ow! Dad!" She yelled, holding her arm as she got to her feet.  
  
Leo came outside and gently looked at her arm. "Come inside. How'd you get outside any ways?" He asked, bringing her in.  
  
"Climbing out my window why talking to Chris."  
  
Leo shut the door than gently healed her arm. "Why didn't he stop you and where is he now?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "I don't know. He left before I fell. Looked like he was in a hurry."  
  
Leo grabbed the phone and began dialing Chris' cell number. "Go finish you homework."  
  
"Can't I go to the mall for awhile? Please. I swear I'll be home in time to get it finished." The girl pleaded, giving her father a puppy- eyed look.  
  
Leo hated when she gave him that look. "Only if Rora's mom can take you and your home before your mother finds out. If your not I'll be sleeping with the elders for a few years."  
  
Melinda threw her arms around him than ran up stairs getting her purse. When she got to her room she ignored the pile of homework she had and ran back downstairs. She said bye to her father, who was still trying to get a hold of Chris and went out the door. Melinda walked to the sidewalk, but stopped in front of a parked car in front of their house, rolling her eyes at her oldest brother, Wyatt who was making out with his nightly date in the front seat. "Get a room!" She yelled at him and crossed the street to her best friend's house.  
  
"Who was that?" The girl asked, sitting back in the passenger seat.  
  
"No one important. I'll be back out in a second." The brown haired seventeen-year-old got out of car and headed inside. Instead of heading upstairs he pushed open the sliding doors that lead into what used to be part of the Solarium. The room was now Chris' bedroom. When Chris and Wyatt could no longer share a room together without getting into constant fights Leo made the solarium into two rooms.  
  
The bedroom now only had two windows that were covered in dark blinds and three doors, one leading into the solarium, one into the parlor, and one into the sitting area. The sitting area door was the sliding one and the other two were normal doors that Chris kept locked and were blocked by his bed and a breakfront bookcase. The walls were covered in over lapping posters of rap groups and metal bands, as were the doors in the room. The ceiling was painted like a fiery solar system. To the left of the door was a Hall Cabinet with a small CD player sitting on its top and CDs filling the closed bottom of it. On the other side of the hall cabinet was Chris' bed, against the door that lead into the parlor and at the end of it was a closed trunk. Four tall CD towers sat against the wall filling the space between the trunk and the corner of the wall.  
  
On the other side of the window was an armoire that Chris used for his closet and a drawer lowboy on the other side of that stacked with magazines on top of it. In the corner was a large corner desk that held two world globes on both ends at the top, one the typical globe and the other classic style and various notebooks, books, a laptop, cdr's, disks, printer, and scanner. The space between the bookcase and the corner of that wall was filled with plastic storage containers and the space between them and the door was filled with long white boxes almost stacked to the ceiling. The room had the occasional piece of laundry thrown on the floor, but other than that was clean.  
  
Wyatt pulled a list from his pocket and looked through the CDs, finding four from the lists and put them in his inside jacket pocket than looked up at the ceiling. He knew somewhere up there Chris had a metal locked box hidden in the design above. Wyatt used his telekinesis to run across the ceiling to see if anything shifted out of place. First time he didn't find anything, but on the second time around he noticed a slight shift on the moon. He tried pulling it down, but it wouldn't budge. "Great.." He muttered. "Security Box." He appeared in his hands and he used his telekinesis to pick the lock. He took the money that was in it and shoved it into his tan khaki pocket, sending the box back up to the ceiling safe. Wyatt quietly closed the sliding door and orbed upstairs. He began to go up to the attic when he heard his Aunt Phoebe and Psytora's voices up there. Not wanting to have to think of a way to get them out of the attic he went back downstairs and out of the manor, back to his car. He got in and Denise looked half annoyed.  
  
"Did you get the stuff I asked for?"  
  
He handed her the CDs, but looked down. "Uh I can't show you the sword?"  
  
"Why not!" The girl yelled than got a hold of her self and began to pout knowing he would give in. "But you know how much I love swords."  
  
Wyatt sighed. "I know, but I can't get to it right now. I'll show it to you later. I did get the money, so we can go buy the supplies we need."  
  
Denise looked through the CDs. "Can you show me the sword tomorrow?"  
  
He drove away from the curb. "Tomorrow's Chris' birthday, so they'll be too many people around. Why do you want to see the sword so bad? It's just a sword that my mom and Aunt's happened to buy when I was a baby." He hadn't told her everything about the sword. She didn't know it was Excalibur and probably wouldn't even believe him if he told her, but there was no harm in showing the sword to her.  
  
"The way you've described it I've never seen any sword like it. You know how I love looking at swords. It's a hobby like collecting dragons is a hobby of yours." She put one of the CDs into the cars CD player and loud gothic metal began playing.  
  
Wyatt cringed and turned it down. "How about tonight than? When everyone's asleep."  
  
The girl smiled. "Sounds great." 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Piper opened the front door with two bags of groceries in her hands and yelled, "I'm home!"  
  
Her sudden voice spooked Leo who was in the parlor, fixing a power outlet. "Your home early." He said getting up and going into the foyer.  
  
"Yeah I needed to go shopping for Chris' present. It's in the car along with the rest of the groceries. Is he home?" She asked, heading for the kitchen.  
  
"No he uh left a few minutes ago to go somewhere. Didn't say where." Leo went out to the car to get some more bags. After a few minutes all the bags were in the kitchen.  
  
"He knows to be home at eleven right?" Piper asked, putting food in the freezer.  
  
"He knows. Just doesn't care." Leo put away the canned food and threw away the bags. "Phoebe and Psytora are up in the attic working on Psytora's powers. Wyatt came home for a few moments, but left again and Melinda's uhhhh. Elders are calling." Leo orbed away.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled in frustration and hit the intercom button up to Melinda's room. "Melinda?" She got no answer. "Leo, you better orb her ass home! Do you hear me?"  
  
She sighed when she got no answer and shook her head, grabbing the phone. She dialed Melinda's cell and heard the phone ringing upstairs. She hung up the phone and got something out of the freezer for dinner.  
  
~ Midnight ~  
  
Piper sat in the parlor, watching the door. Neither Chris nor Wyatt was home. She wasn't waiting for Wyatt cause his curfew wasn't until one, but Chris was an hour late. She was more worried than mad. Piper hated when he did this, but that was part of having a teenager. Wyatt never gave her any problems except the tantrums he used to throw as a child, but growing up with two sisters she knew every child was different. She was afraid to even think how Melinda might be in the next few years.  
  
She heard keys go in the front door and it opened, Chris stepping in. He didn't see her sitting in a chair in the parlor and turned, shutting the door and locking it. She watched him a moment as he headed for his room, noticing him limping. "Chris, you're an hour late." She said, getting up from the chair and going into the foyer, turning on the light. She gasped, seeing the bruises forming on his face and split lip. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about." He said, heading into his room.  
  
Piper followed him, grabbing the door before he could shut it. "What happened?" She repeated.  
  
"I got into a fight. It's no big deal." The teen said, sitting on his bed and pulling his shoes off.  
  
"Did you start it?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "No! Some guys were bugging a girl I work with and I told them to leave her alone. We got into a fight and that was it. It's nothing."  
  
"Wait a girl you work with? You have a job? How?" Piper sat down in the computer chair.  
  
"Uncle Cole helped me get it. I work at a book store."  
  
Piper smiled. "That's where you go?"  
  
"Most of the time. The bookstore doesn't close till eleven on week nights and midnight on weekends."  
  
"I'll talk with Leo about getting your curfew pushed back a couple hours on those nights, but you should have told us. I don't like the idea of you taking the bus at night."  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Uncle Cole picks me up. He didn't want me riding the bus either. Now if you don't mind I'm tired and want to get some sleep."  
  
"You can sleep in. I'm going to let you stay home tomorrow. I already got your homework, so you won't fall behind. I'm going to get Leo to heal your face." She got up and headed for the door.  
  
"No. I don't want to be healed. At least not by magic. For once I want to be able to heal like a normal person."  
  
Piper nodded. "Than let me get you some ice." She left the room and returned with an ice pack. She paused in the doorway, smiling. Chris was already in bed, sleeping. She silently slid the door closed and after putting the ice pack away went up to her room.  
  
~ Half an Hour Later ~  
  
Wyatt silently opened the door and entered the house. Once Denise was in he closed the door and locked it. "Stay here." He whispered to her and went upstairs. Wyatt paused in the hall, listening to see if anyone was up than he was satisfied they weren't, he orbed up into the attic. Wyatt went to where they kept the stone and pulled the sword from it and orbed back down to the down of the stairs downstairs. He than ran quietly down the stairs and back into the foyer where Denise stood.  
  
Her face lit up when she saw the sword. "Wow can I hold it?"  
  
Wyatt wasn't sure letting her hold it was a good idea. "I don't know. It's very special to my mom and I wouldn't want it broken."  
  
"I'll be careful."  
  
Wyatt thought about it for a moment than handed it to her and she looked at it closely. "It's true.." She looked at Wyatt and lightening shoot out of her hand, hitting him. He went flying backwards into the dinning room, landing unconscious on the table.  
  
Upstairs Piper woke up, hearing something crash downstairs. She glanced at Leo than got up, putting her housecoat on. She tied it closed and headed for the stairs.  
  
Denise walked into the dining room, a small tool appearing in her hands. She opened Wyatt's left eye and stabbed the tool into it, pulling the eye out. A small bag appeared at her side and she dropped the eye in the bag than repeated the process with the other. A long narrow hook appeared in her hand replacing the other tool, but before she could complete what she wanted she heard Piper moving around upstairs. Acting quickly she shot two beams shot from her fingertips into Wyatt's empty sockets. "Which room is your brother?"  
  
"Across from the stairwell."  
  
Denise headed for the room and pulled open the sliding door. She went to Chris' bedside, watching the teen sleep. She raised a hand above his chest and shot a beam down into it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters in this story except for any made up ones. Charmed's owned by who whoever owns it.**

CHAPTER 4

Piper walked down the stairs and saw Chris' door open. Fear began to grip her stomach and she hurried towards the open door, only stopping when she was in the doorway. "Get away from him!"

She gestured to blow Denise up, but she blocked the blast with Excalibur and it reflected back at Piper. Piper jumped out of the way, the door blowing up. Chris woke up when he heard the door explode and kicked Denise, breaking the beam from his chest. She grabbed the sixteen-year-olds shoulder and threw him off the bed, onto the floor. Piper moved to help him, but Wyatt stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"I can't let you interfere, Mother." His eyes were open, reviling empty sockets and he moved towards her.

Piper felt herself begin to go ill and tears streamed down her face. "What did she do to you?"

"She's just doing what must be done, Mother. Don't stop her and you'll be allowed to live."

"Wyatt, I can't let her do this." Piper attempted to freeze her oldest child, but he threw up a shield to block it and in response he used one of his powers on his own mother. He blew her up just as she had done to so many demons over the years.

Where Chris laid he had a view of it happening. "Mom!"

Upstairs both Leo and Melinda were both woken up by Chris' yell. Leo ran into the upstairs hall just as Melinda came out of her room. "Call your Aunt!" He yelled at her before heading downstairs. He got halfway down before he saw Wyatt standing in front of Chris' door. Even with his sockets empty he looked at Leo. Leo ran back up the stairs, barely missing from being blown up. He grabbed Melinda from where she stood in the hallway with the cordless from her room and pulled her up to the attic. He locked the door and grabbed the cordless from her. "Phoebe, something happened to Wyatt. He just tried to kill me and I think…I think he killed Piper. I'm not sure if Chris is still alive."

Melinda went pale as she listened to her Dad. This couldn't be happening. Melinda's orbing wasn't very powerful, but she could at least get downstairs. The girl orbed out of the attic and appeared in Chris' room. Both Wyatt and Denise were standing over Chris. Melinda froze them both and only had a few seconds to grab Chris before they started coming out of it. She managed to grab his arm just as they came out of it and orbed him up to the attic. Seconds later Cole shimmered into the attic. Leo grabbed the book of shadows and Cole shimmered away with all of them.


End file.
